


Off-Duty

by sagwalli



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Nicole Haught, F/F, First Meeting, First Meetings, Handcuffs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light BDSM, Light Sadism, Nicole Haught in Uniform, One Shot, Overstimulation, Police Uniforms, Quoting the show but lines are reversed, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexy Times, Shy Nicole Haught, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Waverly Earp, Uniform Kink, Waverly is lowkey a freak, Wayhaught - Freeform, this is kind of bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagwalli/pseuds/sagwalli
Summary: Nicole is a cop. Cops have handcuffs. Waverly likes handcuffs.You can guess the rest.Okay, but seriously, HANDCUFFS ARE HOT. This is a first time meeting. Nicole thinks Waverly is really pretty, and Waverly also likes Nicole. Waverly is a huge tease and teases the hell out of poor Nicole, who is pure (lol no) and just has a bit of a crush. The two go on a date and in the end, of course, they bang. It's a bit violent (BDSM-ish) so BE WARNED, and I know this work isn't too great. I might edit this later to make it better because yes, I do know it kind of sucks. Don't hate me too much. I'm fragile.Intro is slow (build up), so skip if you just want some sexy stuff. Sexy stuff might also be a little slow. Idk.





	Off-Duty

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut that was made solely so I could write about handcuffs. I have no other explanation. Smut, smut, smut, smut, smut. S/O to my friend (you know who you are) for the prompt. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Tumblr/Twitter: @sagwalli  
> Feel free to send me prompts and feedback!

_Wee-woo!_

The siren wailed loud and clear in Nicole's ears as she rammed down on the acceleration. A blur of red sped past, clearly going past the speed limit. Cars reluctantly pulled over, allowing Nicole to whisk past. _Damn._ The obnoxious blue and red light on top of the police cruiser screamed as Nicole, determined to catch the reckless perp, gained speed. 

"Slow down!" Nicole's voice came out all distorted through the speaker attached to the cruiser's hood. The Jeep seemed to ignore her, continuing on its way, so Nicole tried again, yelling through the walkie-talkie, "Pull over! You're going twenty over the limit!"

The Jeep's tires left marks on the asphalt as its driver slammed on the brakes.

"You're going a little fast there, miss," Haught said, walking up to the car and leaning over to rest her elbows on the edge of the driver seat's open window.

A hand reached out to rest on Nicole's arm. "Sorry, officer. I seem to have lost track of time. Could you let this go just this once?" The girl gave Nicole an apologetic smile. A cute, apologetic smile.

"Ah... Sorry doesn't cut it," Nicole said, ignoring the hiccup in her chest and pulling out a notepad. "I'm afraid I'll have to write you up."

"Officer," the girl said before pausing. "Officer. I'm sure we could come to some sort of... agreement?" The girl smiled a dazzling smile. Nicole didn't know whether it was even legal to smile like that. She considered writing another ticket.  _Offense: Smiling so brightly the sun lost its job._

"I'm a police officer. I don't do bribes, and I don't do favors, either," Nicole added as an afterthought. Damn, the girl was cute. It was a pity they had to meet like this. Were those dimples?

"Look, Officer-" the girl said, glancing at Nicole's name engraved in small letters on her chest, "-Haught. I'll be honest. I can't afford this ticket, okay? I-I'm really sorry I sped, officer, I really am. I know I can't take it back. Please. Please, just this once." The girl grabbed onto Nicole's hands, stroking the backs with her thumbs, her puppy dog eyes tearing at Nicole's very soul.  _Offense: Eyes too beautiful._

The girl's words wrapped around Nicole's heart and squeezed. Hard.

"I'm not sure I can just let you off the hook so easily, miss," Nicole said uncertainly. She didn't want to cause this girl so much trouble, but the girl had been speeding over the speed limit by  _twenty_. Twenty! Nicole was a law-abiding citizen, not that this poor girl wasn't, but Nicole was also a people-pleaser. It didn't help that the pleading girl sitting in front of her had the face of an angel.  _Yes_ , Nicole thought shamelessly.  _An angel._

And angels were good. Pure good.

"I'll do anything, okay? I'll even do community service-"

"Fine," Nicole cut the girl off, mentally kicking herself. "I won't write you a ticket."

"Really?" The pretty brunette looked so hopeful that she reminded Nicole of children on Christmas. She twirled a strand of brown hair around one finger and chewed her lip.

"Yes, really," said Nicole reluctantly, taking a leap of faith. "On one condition."

The girl smiled, happy to dodge a bullet, squeezed Nicole's forearm. "Of course, officer. Anything you'd like."

"If you insist," Nicole said, quickly scrawling digits onto a piece of scrap paper. "Give me a call."

"But you don't even know me," the girl said back, the corners of her mouth turning up into a smile.

"I'd like to change that. And, in case you've forgotten, you owe me," reminded Nicole.

"I'm not complaining, Officer Haught, but I'm not sure you know what you're getting yourself into with an Earp."

"An Earp, hm? I'll take my chances." Everyone knew the Earps. Everyone knew what had happened. But frankly, Nicole didn't care. Not one bit.

The lawbreaker's hand rubbed Nicole's shoulder. She leaned close enough to Nicole so that Nicole could practically taste the peppermint scent coming off her lips.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she whispered. Her breath touched Nicole's face, as soft as a kiss. Nicole could feel her jaw drop open. "I'll call you."

"Um, yeah, you do that," Nicole managed, watching as the red car drove off.  _I didn't even get a name._

 

* * *

 

 Waverly had known from that she rolled down her window and saw a hot police officer, she was doomed. The cop's sexy uniform was tight, showing off all the right curves in all the right places. The quarter-zip uniform top had the zipper down far enough so Waverly's eyes could peek down into the redhead's obvious cleavage. Waverly managed to keep her eyes looking up and away. The cop's flaming hair was cropped around the neck, short and sweet. Her brown eyes looked stern. When she looked at Waverly, it felt like she meant business. That was probably also because Waverly had been speeding. The nice cop, beautiful cop, had let Waverly off, and Waverly was grateful, even more so because she had gotten a number. Waverly stared at the piece of paper in her hands. She clutched it tight as she punched the numbers into her phone, hearing the phone ring only twice before-

"Hello?" Nicole's voice was attractive. Waverly couldn't lie to herself. Who was she kidding? That voice was as smooth as honey. "Helloooo?"

"Oh, um," Waverly said quickly, knocked out of her daze. "Hey. Remember that girl you saved from the law earlier?"

"You'll have to remind me, sweetheart. There's been a few of those today," Nicole deadpanned.

"Did you hand a number out to each one of them?" Waverly teased.

Nicole's laugh came through the phone. "Only the pretty one."

"Who is she? You'll have to hook me up." Waverly couldn't help but smile. 

"What a tease," said Nicole. "Would you like to tell me your name? I didn't catch it earlier."

"That's because I didn't say it. My name is Waverly, Waverly Earp."

"And what did one Waverly Earp call to tell me?"

"Well, Officer Haught," Waverly chewed her lip as she spoke. She knew exactly what she wanted to do to the cop. "I was thinking we could do dinner?"

"And I think yes, I'd love to, but I don't get off until late tonight."

"Come in your uniform," Waverly suggested. This was going better than she could have ever expected. It was like somebody was writing fanfiction or something. She hoped it was a good one.

"Ah, are you okay with that?" Nicole asked. "I could figure something out-"

"It's absolutely fine," Waverly reassured her. "In fact, it's more than fine. You know I can't resist someone in uniform."

There was a slight pause. "You'll have to try harder then. Send me an address, alright? You pick where we eat, and I'll swing by after my shift is over."

 _Click!_ Nicole was gone, just like that.

Waverly sat on her bed, twidling her thumbs. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, thinking hard about one Nicole Haught. There were several things to consider. One, did all officers look that good in uniform? Two, did those lips taste as good as they looked? And three... Waverly was too distracted to think about a three. She shifted uncomfortably. She hadn't let herself relax in a long time. She laid down on her back and ran a hand down her stomach, inching it lower and lower.  _Three, I wonder those hands feel like..._

 

* * *

 

"Just the one I'm looking for," Waverly said, hugging Nicole. "You kept me waiting."

Nicole laughed nervously. It'd been a lot easier to talk on the phone, where no faces were involved. She was a police officer, so she interacted with people all day, but this felt so different. She didn't know what to do. It seemed all she  _could_ do was stare at Waverly's sculpted face.

"Hope you didn't waittoo long," said Nicole, opening the car door for Waverly and her Jesus-bestowed cheekbones.

"It was worth it." Waverly's hand was on Nicole's leg. Nicole's cheeks turned the same color as her hair.

Nicole gulped and said, "I see," before keeping her eyes focused on the road ahead and not on the fingers that pressed gently into her thigh. Nicole tried to concentrate hard on the passing stop signs and traffic lights, making sure to abide by the speed limit. She drove past several cars and honked at some others. Rude drivers weren't hard to come by nowadays. Nicole didn't know how she managed to pull into the parking lot without losing her shit. Waverly's hand wandered farther back and gave Nicole a light squeeze. Nicole hurried out and opened the door for Waverly.

Once in the restaurant and seated, Waverly made sure to tease Nicole even more. A foot rubbed Nicole's calf. Up, down. Up, down. It was pure torture. Nicole was extremely grateful for the inadequate lighting that protected her blush from being noticed. She knew Waverly was trying to get a reaction out of her. Every time Nicole tried to speak, she felt her breath catch in her throat, since Waverly grew more creative. That foot explored more than Nicole had explored herself. 

"So, Waverly," Nicole would say, thinking of a casual question.

"Yes, Nicole?" Waverly would reply, her toes tickling Nicole's inner side.

"Where are you from?" The blush would have deepened.

"Purgatory," would say Waverly, short and sweet. "It's a rather small town."

"Oh," Nicole would say before faltering, distracted by a foot and by Waverly's hand clasping hers on the table. "That's nice."

At one point, Nicole plucked Waverly's foot off her body, laying it on the floor. She couldn't take it. The teasing was too much. Waverly let her, with a huff of disappointment, and pouted. One look at that pout, and Nicole was gone. Her lips parted as she stared at Waverly's mouth. Waverly's cherry lips showed displeasure. Nicole rubbed circles on the back of Waverly's hand, and the pout subsided. 

"Babe," Nicole tried to say comfortingly. She wasn't sure what to do. "Babe" seemed to do the trick. "Don't be mad."

"Calling me 'babe' already?"

"You're smiling."

"I guess you really can't hide anything from a cop."

"You're not even trying," Nicole said, raising an eyebrow.

"The only thing I'm trying to do here is have a date," said Waverly. "A wonderful, lovely date."

" _You're_ a wonderful, lovely date," Nicole said softly, meaning every word. Waverly was beautiful, and interesting, and driving Nicole absolutely insane. Why else would she have to pluck off Waverly's foot? She needed to retain some sort of sense in her head.

"And  _you_ , are sweet," Waverly smiled. She felt aroused, and she liked it. She bit her lip, watching Nicole's eyes flit down to her mouth.

"That's kind of you to say," Nicole replied, pulling at her collar. Was it supposed to be this hot? "You're quite the tease, you know..."

Waverly raised an eyebrow before saying, "Getting direct, are we?"

Nicole's face warmed. "I'd say you were getting pretty direct with that, ah -- foot of yours." Nicole looked at the ground.

"Don't be shy," Waverly said gently, holding both of Nicole's hands, thinking of what to say next. _I like you._ "I want you."

"What?" Nicole looked slightly alarmed and very embarrassed. She pulled back and nibbled on a breadstick.

"I mean, I like you," Waverly said as she cleared her throat.  _Oops_.

"You're so direct," murmured Nicole. It was hard to find such a direct woman, especially one who was this assertive on the first date.

"When I see something I want, I go for it." Waverly made sure to maintain eye contact.  _Is this working? She's so nervous. It's cute. She smells like vanilla-dipped donuts..._

Nicole eased up, chuckling to herself. "Is that why you were speeding so fast? You were going for what you wanted?"

It was Waverly's turn to be embarrassed, but she quickly thought of a reply. "Turns out what I wanted was in the other direction."

"You're a smooth talker." Nicole took a sip of the delicious cabernet in front of her, as red as Waverly's lips. "You could charm the pants off a girl with words like that, and she'd let you."

Immediately, Nicole laughed nervously.

Waverly's eyebrows shot up, taken aback by Nicole's seemingly assertive attitude. Her words insinuated exactly what Waverly had imagined, but Wavery thought Nicole didn't seem into the whole hook-up on a first date kind of thing. Waverly wanted there to be a second date, she really did. This wasn't just a one date fling that ended in bed. Hopefully, it would be a first date thing that ended in up bed, a first date thing that led to a multiple date relationship. In reality, Nicole had accidentally let the sentence slip out of her mouth. What meant to be a private thought was now spread out on the table between them, another thing for Waverly to consider. Waverly clearly disregarded the dish in front of her, looking more favorably upon what Nicole had just served. Waverly propped her chin up on one elbow and thought quietly to herself. She smiled at Nicole, who was redder than the wine. Nicole picked at the napkin laid across her lap. Waverly wished that she was across the redhead's lap. It seemed so comfortable. 

Nicole coughed awkwardly. "I'm sorry, Waverly, that was... inappropriate." And with those words, Waverly's hopes were dashed.

"Oh," Waverly reacted carefully, naturally smiling to shrug off her disappointment. "I don't mind."

"Ah... Well, um, okay," Nicole said shyly, fiddling with the napkin in her lap.

 _This could be going better_ , Waverly thought to herself.  _Shoot_.

"Nicole, you don't have to be so shy."

Nicole looked up, startled. "What?"

"I told you I like you. Don't you like me back?" Waverly propped her chin up with her fist. "Isn't that why we're here?"

"Oh, yeah, um, sorry," Nicole said, shaking her head as if to throw herself back into reality. "Right. I like you, I really do."

"Then why are you being so weird?" Waverly didn't understand. One moment, Nicole was a charismatic, let-your-inhibitions-go Nicole, and the next, shy, curl-up-into-a-ball Nicole. Would Waverly call her an enigma? No, because Waverly found it, while slightly confusing, to be perfectly normal, she just didn't expect a first date to go like this. In Waverly's experience, a person's strangely two-sided personality showed up a little later in the relationship.  _Relationship_. Waverly liked how that sounded. However, while she didn't feel too put off by Nicole's mixed signals, she was very bothered by, well, Nicole's mixed signals. They were  _too_ mixed. Was Waverly making this weird? Was Nicole making this weird? Was Waverly actually essentially holding a cop against her will and making her feel pressured? Maybe the footsie had been too much...

"Weird? Am I being weird?"

"Yeah, you kind of are," Waverly said incredulously. Did Nicole think she was acting perfectly fine? Was everything actually going okay? What was happening?

"Sorry," Nicole mumbled. 

"Nicole, please, please,  _please_ stop saying sorry, okay? You can speak up, too, you know. You're being so shy and distant and... I'm trying here, but what's going on? Is it because we just met? Are you not ready yet? You said you like me but... Well, you tell me what's going on. I can't tell anymore." Waverly knew she sounded upset, but she kind of was. She was done playing games. She wanted what she wanted and was done beating around the bush. The only bush she wanted to beat around was Nicole's.  _What an awfully disturbing... pun?_ _I need to get out more_. Waverly cringed internally.

Nicole was quiet for a few moments. She looked around the room and took a deep breath before looking Waverly in the eyes. Right then and there, Waverly felt her breath hitch in her throat. That gaze was deadly.

Nicole took one of Waverly's hands and placed it against her cheek. "Do you feel this? This, Waverly, is what you do to me. My mind goes blank, my body goes slack, and my face feels like a literal fireball. I wish I could say I was kidding, but I feel like I have an actual fever." Waverly wished she could say Nicole was lying, though what she was suggesting was very cute. Nicole did feel like a fireball.

"Nicole..."

"Waves, I like you. I  _really_ , really, like you. But it does things to me, and I don't know how to explain it. I've never felt like this before. I've never been so flustered on a date." Nicole's eyes flicked to the side, reinforcing her words.

Waverly felt bad for Nicole, but at the same time, her heart fluttered. Waverly thought her heart was doing actual flips. It felt like her heart was going to do a back handspring straight out of her throat. "Do I scare you?"

Nicole nodded slowly, taking her time to answer. "You could say that. You did actually say that. Um, I've always wanted to do things that scare me, but it's not so easy to be brazen when the thing you want, the thing that scares you to death is... sitting right in front of you."

"I scare you?" Waverly actually looked hopeful. Maybe she hadn't screwed up.

"Yes, yes you do," Nicole admitted, shy as ever, "because I don't want to mess this up. When I think about what I want to do most in this world, it's you." 

The second those last few words left Nicole's mouth, she regretted it. Why hadn't she thought of something cooler to say? She cursed mentally, but her mind was put at ease by Waverly's next few words.

"The smooth-talking Nicole is back," Waverly said, almost to herself. Her stomach was climbing its way up her body, full of butterflies.

"I guess so?" Nicole smiled, clasping her hands together and taking the time to just look at Waverly.  _Fuck_.

"Let's get out of here," Waverly said abruptly. Her chair screeched as it shot backward, propelled by how fast she stood up. Nicole's mouth hung open, and Waverly winked. "What I want to do most in this world is you, too. Now close that mouth and save it for later. After you."

 

* * *

 

 

Nicole drove the car back to Waverly's house with Waverly's hand once again on her leg. Once the house was in sight, Waverly's hand slid under the waistband, feeling around, before giving Nicole a light feel. 

"Let's go." Waverly pulled Nicole by the hand, leading her up the stairs and into the bedroom. 

Waverly unhooked the cuffs from Nicole's belt, throwing them to the ground. The radio set came off, and Nicole's eyes didn't leave Waverly once as Waverly's hands undid her belt. Nicole sucked in a breath.

"What are we doing?" Nicole's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Exactly what I wanted to do when I first saw you," Waverly answered, the belt sliding right out. She pinned Nicole to the wall, holding her hands above her head, and kissed her. Nicole's lips were soft, of course, and Waverly couldn't help but press her body tightly against Nicole's. Waverly nipped at the flesh on Nicole's neck, hearing the moan escape. She pushed Nicole so firmly against the wall that she could feel Nicole's heartbeat. Nicole's chest rose and fell quickly, her breathing heavy. She closed her eyes and instinctively pushed her shoulders back to give Waverly a better angle. She could feel Waverly smile against her skin. "Eager, I see."

"Ah!" Nicole cried out, squirming in reply as Waverly's hand tickled the inside of her thighs. "Please..."

"Please what?" Waverly whispered, inching up Nicole's leg. Nicole shivered at Waverly's touch.

"Touch," Nicole managed to get out. "Touch me."

Waverly grabbed Nicole by the wrists and threw her back onto the bed before climbing on top. "I guess you'll just have to wait."

Nicole's chest rose up toward the sky as Waverly pressed kisses down her stomach. Nicole tried to reach a hand down to give herself just a tinge of release, but her plan was foiled by Waverly's quick reaction.

"Someone's eager," Waverly purred, "but naughty. What will I do with you?" 

Waverly skimmed the room and hopped off Nicole's body for a split-second before jumping right back on and cuffing Nicole's hands around the headboard. 

"Mmm... You have the key, right?" Waverly asked cautiously. It probably would've been smarter to ask before, but she was caught up in the heat of the moment.

"Yeah, yeah," Nicole breathed. "I do."

"Good, because I don't want to have to worry about anything else, except for the dirty girl in front of me." Waverly rubbed Nicole's toned arms before turning her attention to the rest of her body.

"A-Ah!" Nicole squealed as Waverly's hands crawled up her uniform quarter-zip. Waverly pushed the shirt as far up as it would go, making sure she could see that what she wanted to see.

"They're pretty big. Did you know that?" Waverly teased. 

Nicole's cheeks turned pink. "Just... do something with them already."

Waverly didn't need to be told twice. She loved the feel of Nicole's soft skin, the intoxicating taste beckoning her to stay for more. Waverly rolled a nipple using two fingers and heard Nicole gasp. She pressed a kiss to Nicole's mouth as it opened, forcing a tongue in, and feeling Nicole's accept graciously, before pinching the nipple in between her fingers. Waverly bowed her head to take the nipple into her mouth, letting her tongue flick the tip. She bit down, feeling Nicole's body seize up. Waverly's teeth dragged up the nipple, making Nicole warm, and the nipple escaped with a  _pop!_

"So sensitive," Waverly murmured. "Do I have to be gentle with you?"

Nicole gathered up her courage and got as close to Waverly's face as she could. "Try me. I'm not here to play."

"But I am," Waverly teased. "Just let me know if it's too much for you to handle... I'll go easy on you." Waverly's thumb pressed down on Nicole's clit as she spoke. Nicole definitely hadn't been expecting that.

Waverly pushed Nicole back down onto the bed, straddling her hips. She smacked at Nicole's chest, watching it bounce and turn red after only a couple of hits. Nicole cried out, shaking her body. The cold metal of the handcuffs bit into her wrists. Waverly reached a hand out and squeezed one boob as hard as she could, jiggling it. She ran her other hand down Nicole's stomach, letting her fingers leave a trail of blazing hot desire. She knew Nicole wanted more. Waverly rocked her hips lightly, grinding on Nicole before slapping her cheek and grabbing her by the face, leaning in close.

"Tell me what you want me to do," Waverly said. "Beg me to touch you."

Nicole's cheeks were flushed. "I..."

Waverly roughly pulled Nicole's face up to meet hers. "I said,  _beg_."

Nicole had never felt so incredibly intimidated yet turned on by a woman. 

"Please... ah! T-touch me down-ah! Down there," Nicole struggled to say. She tried to move, but the handcuffs gave her little wiggle room. "I want you to touch me there."

"Now tell me what you want me to do... down there."

"I want you to -- ah, I want, oh," Nicole tried to say, wiggling in Waverly's grasp. "I want you to fuck me hard."

"Is that it?"

"And I... I want y-you," Nicole whispered. "I want you to make me cum all over those fingers."

"Guess you'll have to wait," Waverly said, smiling. She nipped on Nicole's flat stomach, small hickeys forming on the skin. Waverly flipped Nicole onto that flat stomach, her wrists twisting uncomfortably in the handcuffs to adjust to the new position. Nicole's shapely body was on display for Waverly to ogle at. She nodded her approval and made Nicole get on her knees as if to do doggy-style. Slowly, Waverly pulled Nicole's sexy, sexy, police uniform pants off her muscled legs. She slipped one leg out at a time, making Nicole wait. Once she was done, she let the pants drop from her hand to the floor as Nicole watched. Damn, those eyes were hot. 

"Shirt stays on," Waverly said, lining her body up behind Nicole's, "because I think your uniform is such a turn on, and, because, I already locked you up, and I'm not taking those handcuffs off until I'm finished with you."

Waverly gave Nicole's ass a hard squeeze before slapping one cheek. Nicole's body jerked forward, and Waverly felt herself get just a little wetter. Waverly scooted forward, moving her hips up against Nicole's, slowly at first. Her hands traveled up and down Nicole's soft body before resting on her waist. Waverly dug her fingers into Nicole's skin and pulled Nicole back as she thrust her hips forward. Waverly flipped her hair to the side and looked down at the ass backing up into her.

Nicole moaned as Waverly trailed a finger up and down her slit. Waverly let Nicole back up into Waverly's body, grinding against her, before suddenly slipping a finger inside, eliciting a sharp gasp. Waverly let that finger explore Nicole for a little bit before slipping in two more and lining her body up with Nicole's once again. Waverly held her fingers against her pelvis before moving her hips forward and sinking her fingers deep into the trapped redhead.

"Am I fucking you hard enough, Nicole?" Waverly asked rhetorically, leaning down to nibble on Nicole's earlobe. Nicole could feel Waverly's body press onto her back.

Nicole bit her lip to keep herself from crying out as Waverly roughly shoved up against Nicole again and again. Waverly kissed Nicole's side and flipped her over again, throwing her legs open and holding them down. Nicole's back arched up as Waverly kissed the inside of her legs. Waverly inserted two fingers in and out before spitting onto Nicole's already soaking wet body and slapping her clit. Nicole's legs jerked to close, but Waverly forced them open, slapping Nicole again and licking a tongue up and down the slit. Waverly pushed Nicole's legs up to her head, and Nicole's body tensed. Waverly's tongue slipped inside Nicole, tasting her before coming up to let Nicole try. Waverly's saliva mixed with Nicole's and Nicole could taste herself on Waverly's lips.

Waverly's hands were rough with Nicole's body, ordering Nicole to stay here, do this, do that, don't do that. Every time Nicole moved in a way Waverly didn't want, Nicole earned a slap (anywhere on the body) and a few fingers brutally shoved in and out of her. Nicole was about 85% sure something had torn down there. 

Nicole so desperately wanted Waverly to let her cum. She wanted Waverly to lick her and drink her in before kissing her hard on the mouth. Nicole wanted to taste herself on Waverly's beautiful lips again. She wanted to touch Waverly and feel the body in front of her.

As Waverly spanked Nicole again, leaving a handprint, Nicole cried out instinctively before speaking. "Waves, let me touch you."

"What did you say?" Waverly pulled Nicole up by the hair, giving the handful a nice yank. 

"Let me touch you," Nicole whispered, pleading. "I want to know what...  _that_ feels like."

Waverly looked amused. 'In time, Nicole. In time." Waverly used one finger to push the submissive cop back down and let that same finger run circles around Nicole's clit. As Nicole's body began to quake, Waverly stopped and moved to uncuff one hand. Instead of one of Nicole's hands in each cuff with the set slipping around a rod in the headboard, Nicole now had one hand free. One cuff was locked around a wrist while the other locked around the rod. Nicole immediately reached out to touch the dominant mistress in front of her. Waverly shot a hand out to grab Nicole by the wrist, holding it above your head.

"I let you have _some_ freedom, Nicky," reminded Waverly. "Use it carefully."

Waverly's hand lay over Nicole's, and Waverly brought Nicole's hand up her shirt to her breast. She exhaled as she squeezed Nicole's fingers around her flesh. Nicole breathed heavily and stared intently as her hand was being controlled. Waverly kissed Nicole's hand and, with her hand still over Nicole's, drew it farther down her body. Nicole held her breath for a quick moment before Waverly let go and instead returned to taste Nicole. Nicole's hand moved to hold Waverly's head, but Waverly grasped Nicole once again, holding her down. Waverly used her body to hold down Nicole's and used both arms to pull off her shirt. She let Nicole take a good look at her bra before unclasping it, making sure it was the only sound Nicole was focused on. She let the straps fall down her shoulders, and let Nicole pull one off completely before throwing the thing to the side. Waverly threw her body forward, keeping Nicole trapped under, and rubbed herself against Nicole. Waverly moaned as Nicole's mouth found her chest. After allowing Nicole only a few moments, Waverly slipped out of the rest of her clothes. Her naked body earned a slightly baleful look from Nicole, who wanted so badly to touch it.

Nicole could feel how wet Waverly was. She could feel the wetness on her lower abdomen, and she wanted to feel more. She growled as Waverly's fingers pounded into her, sending her mind reeling. Waverly's mouth worked wonders, and Nicole could feel her body tense up, ready to explode. Nicole bucked her hips up, riding it out before Waverly began grinding up against her again.

"Babe, I just came," Nicole gasped. She inhaled sharply as Waverly brushed her clit.

"Then cum again," said Waverly simply, sucking on Nicole. Nicole flailed her legs in response, the orgasm making her body stiffen, and Waverly held her legs down. Nicole thrashed forcefully for a minute before trembling on the bed. "I want to hear you scream."

And Nicole did. 

Nicole felt like her entire body was red. And on fire. Her feet pushed uselessly at the covers as she tried to escape the incoming orgasm that Waverly had pushed onto her. When Waverly touched her again, lightly her entire body spasmed. 

Satisfied, Waverly sat herself down by Nicole's jaw before moving up against her lips. Waverly tasted so good. Nicole couldn't concentrate on much else besides Waverly on her face, the only other thing on her mind being her insanely sensitive body that kept quivering at random. Nicole almost couldn't breathe, but she sort of didn't want to and let Waverly's hand grab her throat to keep from falling over. Nicole audibly fought for air and once Waverly let her breathe, heaved so deeply that Waverly couldn't help but chuckle.

Waverly got off of Nicole's face and kissed her softly. Nicole closed her eyes, her mind still wandering. She still couldn't concentrate. Everything was a blur.

"I could get used to this," Waverly said teasingly. "I'm kidding, Nicole." Nicole had looked mildly terrified. "But I do have my moods."

"Did we just do that?" Nicole blurted out.

"You bet we did," Waverly said, swinging one leg up onto Nicole's body to cuddle. She wrapped her arms around Nicole's waist and rested her chin on Nicole's chest, tucking her head up under Nicole's. "I hope it was okay."

"Okay?" Nicole couldn't believe her ears. "It was more than okay. I don't really know what just happened, but my body feels like it's floating. You're an angel, Waverly Earp, or I suppose, more like a devil." Nicole free arm, which was around Waverly's shoulders, reached around Waverly to give a boob a quick pinch, earning her a aurprised shriek in return.

"Nicole!" Waverly yelled, batting Nicole's hand away.

"You had your fun, so let me have mine," whined Nicole, who pulled Waverly closer.

Waverly's hands flimsily resisted Nicole's efforts. "Fine, Nicky."

Nicole breathed heavily. "I like it when you call me that."

"And I like calling you that."

"Are you going to uncuff me?" Nicole asked, moving to pull her shirt back down. After Waverly had first shoved it up to her collarbone, it had stayed there the rest of the sex romp.

"Ah, ah, ah," Waverly tutted, pushing the shirt back up. "You look hot like that."

"Ha, ha," Nicole said, kissing Waverly's forehead. "Now, are you going to uncuff me or what?"

"Talk back to me like that and I'll cuff the other hand again."

"Oh?" Nicole raised a challenging eyebrow. Before she could register what had just happened, Waverly had both of Nicole's hands cuffed around the headboard once again.

"Waves," groaned Nicole.

Waverly shrugged. "You asked for it. Now, hush, so we can cuddle." Waverly snuggled again up against Nicole.

"You'll let me go eventually, right?"

"Right..."

"You don't sound so sure, Waverly."

"Maybe I'm not."

"Waves!"

"I'll let you out."

"Thank you."

"Maybe."

"God! You have got to be kidding me."

"You're too cute when you're flustered. No comeback for that one, huh?" Waverly asked triumphantly.

"No, no comeback," muttered Nicole. "Just cuddle me already if you won't let me go."

And Waverly happily obliged, hugging Nicole close, already deciding that Nicole would be spending the night (and the morning) in that bed.

 


End file.
